


Time Zones

by daivinchi



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Two, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: Victor hated to find himself back home, while Yuuri was visiting his family. He especially hated the five-hour time difference.





	

The clock hadn’t changed. It was still 12:00 a.m. and it felt as though Victor had been staring at it for hours. He had finished practice early, all of which included dealing with Yuuri yelling at him, and then Yakov lecturing him. He had been staring at the clock for the ceiling for the past two hours, unable to fall asleep. If Yuuri was here, while the two might be chatting away, slowly both of them drift off into sleep. But now he had neither Yuuri or anyone to talk to. So he continued to stare at the wall, then at the clock. It had finally changed numbers. 

He turned on his side, reaching over for his phone. He wondered if Yuuri could be awake. But quickly shook his head, burying his face into the pillow. It was still 5 a.m. back in Japan, there would be no way he would be up right now. But...he could always leave a message he reasoned. A good message to start Yuuri off with a good mood! 

With that being said, Victor opened his phone only to find himself blinded by the brightness. He really needed to stop leaving his phone so bright at night. With eyes squinted he quickly managed to turn down the brightness before clicking on his boyfriend's caller ID. 

The phone rang once. Twice. 

Victor wasn’t surprised as he began to figure out what message to leave Yuuri. He could start off with his usual cheerful attitude and starting off with greeting Yuuri with ‘Good Morning, Sunshine!’ though that always made Yuuri flustered whenever he called him cute nicknames. At least Victor thought they were cute. Then he could wish him a good and remind him to continue to eat well and practice hard, or maybe he could--

“V-Victor?” A voice croaked out from the other end. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he saw the time moving, how much he’s been on the phone. He heard a groan from the other end. “He probably clicked my number by accident.” Yuuri grumbled. He sounded disappointed? Just as Victor was about to let Yuuri know he was listening he was interrupted. 

“I miss you.” Victor covered his mouth, trying to fight off the gasp from escaping. Yuuri isn’t alway straightforward. At least not on the phone. “And I hate the time difference. But I guess I shouldn’t complain. I did want to visit my family.” Yuuri trailed off as if he was losing himself in thought. “I love you. Goodnight.” 

Victor found himself grinning. “Wanna say that again Yuuri?” In response he heard a loud thud and a pained groan from the other end. “Yuuri?”

“Victor! You should’ve told me you were on the phone!” Victor could practically imagine Yuuri’s face at the moment. All red, cheeks puffed out in embarrassment and eyes wide open. Victor could only chuckle at his own vision of Yuuri. “Don’t laugh! I’m so embarrassed!” 

Victor smiles softly to himself hearing Yuuri’s voice quiet down near the end. “Did I wake you up?” He could hear the rustling of the bed sheets, and turned on his back waiting for a response. 

“No, I woke up around four and couldn’t go back to bed.” 

Victor frowned, why wasn’t he able to get any good sleep? Has he not been eating properly? Was something bothering him? “Yuuri if there is--”

“Victor, I have a pretty good idea what you want to say and it’s none of that.” Victor sighed, but he wondered why he was still up so early. For an athlete any amount of rest available should be taken advantage of. Though Victor should also follow his own statements. 

“Ah, I’ve already embarrassed myself enough today. Should I say it?” Victor hummed, he loved hearing Yuuri’s voice. It brought down a calm lull to his desolate atmosphere. Oh how he wished he could wrap his arms around Yuuri and snuggle together until daybreak. 

“I really do miss you.” Yuuri sighed, and Victor could tell he was trying to figure out his next set of words. “Maybe I could sleep a lot better if you were here with me? That’s probably silly though.”

“Yuuri.” Victor called out his name, he wanted to just call out Yuuri’s name. Embed his name into memory forever. “I have been feeling the same way. If we could only be together and stay in each other’s arm, even I would probably be fast asleep. Your presence makes me feel…” Victor huffed, what word could be right to describe the feeling he had. “Stable? Right? Wonderful?” 

Yuuri’s bubbly laugh filtered through and Victor’s eyes closed. Yuuri was like a lullabye, a soft caress against the cheek, a warm blanket. And after a tiring day being able to end his day with Yuuri’s laugh felt like a blessing. 

“Feeling better?” Yuuri called out. 

“Hmm?”

“You were also awake, does talking to me make you feel a bit better?” Yuuri’s voice shook at the end. Victor turned to his side again. His boyfriend still was shy to express himself, but it was all the more valuable when Yuuri had enough trust in Victor to be able to confide his feelings. 

“Yes, Yuuri. We’ll see each other soon. One more week.” Victor could only anticipate waiting at the airport to finally see him, to be able to spend those lazy mornings with him. Be taught how to cook and still manage to miserably fail. To practicing ice skating together. Everything that he missed about his usual routine with Yuuri would come back, and if he just endured one more week, he could hold Yuuri tightly. To kiss him good morning, good afternoon, good night. 

“One more week.” Yuuri repeated as if he also was breathless with the thought of how close, yet so far they would get to reunite again. “Good night, Vitya.” 

The call ended, and Victor found his eyes shutting on him, sleep overtaking his tired body.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to experiment with dialogue and try writing a one shot, hopefully it wasn't too bad.


End file.
